A mysterious invitation
by Acia
Summary: U.A. Harry est un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui mène une vie tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une mystérieuse invitation dans sa boîte aux lettres.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: A mysterious invitation

Chapter: I

Rating: M pour la suite

Résumé : U.A Harry est un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui mène une vie tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une mystérieuse invitation dans sa boîte aux lettres.

...

Harry Potter est un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, aux yeux émeraudes. C'est la première chose que les personnes remarquent chez lui. Il mesure un mètre soixante-quinze, ses cheveux sont mi-longs bruns en bataille et il a une musculature fine. Il vit dans la ville de Londres, dans une petite maison léguée par ses parents, morts dans un accident de voiture à ses dix-sept. Il est coursier pour une grosse boîte même s'il possède un diplôme en gestion d'entreprise qu'il lui permettrait de travailer dans les plus grandes entreprises du pays. Mais il a préféré être coursier pour être libre et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes sans prise de tête, le brun est quelqu'un de très social. Il aime sa vie tranquille, simple et libre. Parfois, il rend visite à ses deux amis d'enfance qui se sont fiancés, Ron et Hermione, il les connaît depuis ses cinq ans. Ils sont devenus inséparables à partir de là. Ils le forcent souvent à sortir pour rencontre des filles car ils pensent qu'il serait temps qu'Harry se trouve une petite amie. Même s'il est social et se fait rapidement des amis, coté cœur c'est le néant total, le brun n'a eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse, qui a duré six ans, avec une certaine Cho Chang, mais celle-ci l'avait quitté pour sortir avec un footballeur professionnel. Harry ne s'est jamais remis. Depuis, il évite comme la peste les relations amoureuses, aux grands désespoirs d'Hermione et Ron.

Comme tous les jours, Harry rentre de son travail à dix-huit heures, il gare sa voiture et ouvre sa boîte aux lettres pour prendre ses courriers. Souvent, son parrain Sirius qui vivait en France, lui écrit des lettres ou l'appelle pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Chaque fois qu'il peut, il vient lui rendre visite, et reste pour deux mois, voire plus, celà dépendait de son travail.

Aujourd'hui, son courrier était constitué de publicités et de factures. Il regarde son courrier et une enveloppe particulière attire son attention. Elle est en ivoire avec des contours en argent. Derrière, son nom est écrit en gras. Il se décide à l'ouvrir et se pétrifie sur place en lisant le contenu de la lettre. Il ouvre rapidement sa porte et court jusqu'à son téléphone et compose un numéro. À la troisième, sonnerie on décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Allô ? Hermione, c'est moi, Harry.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Harry

- Oui bonsoir ! Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui vient de m'arriver !

- C'est sûr, je ne suis pas devin, tu sais.

- HAAHAH ! Très drôle Hermione. J'ai reçu une invitation pour le gala des Zabini, annonce d'un trait Harry, toujours sous le choc.

- Quoiii !? Comment se fait-il que tu aies reçu une invitation pour ce gala, s'écria Hermione, le pauvre Harry a dû éloigner son oreille du combiné, ne voulant pas devenir sourd.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd tu sais !

- Harry, bouge pas de là où tu es, j'arrivé immédiatement.

- Ça ne risque pas, répondit Harry mais il ne reçoit aucune réponse de la part d'Hermione qui avait déjà raccroché.

Il part s'asseoir sur son canapé favoris, tenant toujours l'invitation en main. Il la retourne plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'elle lui est adressée mais il n'y a pas d'erreur. Son nom est bel et bien écrit en noir dessus donc il n'y a aucune erreur possible. Harry se demandait comment une personne comme lui, venant de la classe moyenne, puisse être invité. Ce gala est l'événement de la saison. Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie et d'autres personnes de renom s'y rendaient, Un jeune homme tel que Harry n'aurait jamais dû être invité, à moins de connaitre un membre de la famille Zabini, les organisateurs de ce gala, ce qui était impossible car le brun ne les a jamais vus en réalité.

Hermione rentre dans la maison tel un ouragan. Sans préambule, elle arrache l'invitation de la main Harry et l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Après, elle se rendit à la cuisine et bu un verre d'eau. Elle refit son apparition dans le salon et se place en face du brun en le scrutant.

- Harry, tu m'aurais dit si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un de l'aristocratie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Hermione ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Alors je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu t'envoyer une telle invitation ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, je suis aussi choqué que toi, dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Hermione se met à faire des rondes sur le tapis en réfléchissant.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se tient à nouveau en face d'Harry avec un sourire malicieux au visage cela fit peur au brun.

-Tu vas y aller Harry, comme ça on saura qui est la personne qui t'a envoyé l'invitation, annonça-t-elle les yeux brillants de malices.

Le brun se figea sur place, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller à ce gala, il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise .

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, le questionne Hermione, avec une expression qui dit, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

- Hermione ! Je ne fais pas parti de leurs mondes. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise entouré de tous ses aristocrates qui pètent plus haut que leurs culs.

- Je te comprends Harry, mais tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui a pu t'envoyer une invitation pareille.

- Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit Harry, il savait que c'était bas ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher.

Des trois, c'est Hermione l'intello de service, en classe elle se tapait les meilleures notes. Étant curieuse de nature, elle ne pouvait pas supportée de ne pas résoudre une énigme. Et apparemment, tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui est l'expéditeur de cette invitation, elle ne va pas le lâcher.

- Harry James Potter ! Tu vas y aller, que tu le veuilles ou non, le menaça la brunette en mettant ses mains sur hanches avec un regard d'avertissement.

Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devrait y aller car quand Hermione se mettait dans cette position, il fallait obéir à ses ordres sans rechigner sinon vous aurez signé votre arrêt de mort.

- Tu vas leur montrer que la classe moyen sait se tenir et être classe aussi. D'ailleurs, on doit te trouver un smoking. On va aller faire les boutiques dès demain!

- J'ai déjà un smoking dans mon placard.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre celui-là ! Non, il t'en faut un nouveau, déclara la brunette, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Je suis vraiment obligé ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Il reçut un regard glacial pour toute réponse.

- Ah oui ! Et il faut demander à Neville de te prêter sa voiture.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà une voiture je te rappelle, énonça le brun en ne saisissant pas pourquoi il lui faudrait une autre voiture ?

- Elle est pourrie ta bagnole, on dirait que tu l'as prise dans un dépotoir, celle de Neville est neuve, expliqua la brunette.

Elle n'avait rien de plus que sur la voiture d'Harry mais ce n'était pas le genre de voiture qu'on devait conduire pour aller à un événement tel que celui du bal des Zabini. Ils se mirent d'accords pour se retrouver le lendemain, pour faire les boutiques. Hermione partit tandis que Harry restait sur son canapé, en se disant que les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être un enfer pour lui.

Le jour J arriva. Harry était en train de se préparer alors que Hermione et Ron patientaient dans son salon. Le brun avait vécu les pires semaines de sa vie, Hermione lui avait fait faire toutes les boutiques pour hommes qui existaient dans Londres. Rien n'allait pour elle, soit elle trouvait que c'était démodé, soit ça ne convenait pas au brun. Heureusement pour Harry, dans un magasin ils avaient trouves un smoking qui allait à ravir au brun.

Harry juste venait de s'en vêtir, son smoking consistait à une chemise fine, blanche comme la neige, une veste bleue marine et un pantalon bleu marine aussi. Un petit nœud papillon décorait son col et bien sûr un gilet du même ton que le pantalon et la veste pour cacher les bretelles et des boutons carrés bleus marines. Il se coiffa et se parfuma puis sortit enfin pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Hermione fut la première qui remarqua l'arrivée du brun dans le salon, Ron étant plongé dans le film qui passait à la télé.

- Waw ! Harry tu es magnifique, s'écrie Hermione heureux de voir que le smoking qu'elle a choisi va comme un gant au brun.

- Elle a raison vieux, tu es super, ajoute le roux qui a détourné son regard de la télé après avoir entendu le cri de sa fiancée.

Harry rougit sous les compliments de ses amis et se mord la lèvre inférieure, il avait ce tic depuis son enfance.

- Bon il serait temps que tu y ailles, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Harry prit les clefs de la voiture de Neville, ce dernier était venu dans l'après-midi pour les lui apporter. Le brun leur fit un dernier signe de main et démarra la voiture et prit la direction du manoir Zabini, il roule une demi-heure, le manoir se trouve à l'extérieur de la ville, sur un terrain privé qui appartient aux Zabini. Il se gare devant le manoir, un voiturier lui ouvrit la porte et prit sa place pour garer la voiture. Harry donne son invitation un homme qui se tienr devant la porte d'entrée qui lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Ensuite, le brun rentre dans la salle de bal, où se déroule le gala. Le lieu était magnifiquement décoré il y avait des lustres au plafond qui brillaient de mille feux, des vases de fleurs étaient posés un peu partout.

Des femmes habillées de somptueuses robes discutaient avec des hommes alors que certains jeunes dansaient déjà sur la piste de danse tandis que des serveurs tournaient avec des plateaux qui contenaient des coupes de champagne ou des petits fours. Harry scrutait des yeux la salle, essayant de voir s'il peux voir une personne qu'il pourrait connaitre, mais hélas pour lui, toutes les personnes présentes étaient des inconnus. Un jeune homme noir sourit à Harry et vient vers lui.

-J'espère que vous vous amusez monsieur Potter, dit-il en fixant le brun, attendant la réponse de ce dernier.

Harry était choqué. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait connaître son nom alors que c'est la première fois de sa vie qui le voit ?

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait pas où, le brun se décida à répondre se souvenant que l'autre attendait sa réponse.

- Oui je m'amuse, merci.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, répondit le jeune homme un sourire brillant au visage.

Un homme d'un certain âge vient l'accoster et commence à discuter avec lui. Harry eut un sursaut quand l'homme appela le jeune homme Zabini. Il s'avère que le jeune Homme n'est d'autre que l'héritier de la fortune Zabani, son prénom est Blaise. Harry sut qu'il l'avait vu dans un journal qui relatait ses exploits à Harvard, où l'héritier était parti faire ses études. Le brun prit la direction du balcon qu'il a aperçu sans savoir que deux yeux le fixent intensément depuis son arrivée. L'air de la nuit fait du bien à Harry qui se met à admirer le jardin du manoir. Il était bien entretenu, sûrement par des centaines de jardiniers. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry ne vit pas l'arrivée de l'un des invités dans le balcon et eut un sursaut au son de sa voix.

- Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, s'excuse le jeune homme.

Harry est ébahi par la beauté de l'inconnu qui se tient devant lui. Il était grand de taille, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, coiffés en arrière mais quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient sur le visage, lui donnant un air sexy et sauvage en même temps. Des yeux d'une couleur gris comme l'argent en fusion. Il était vêtu d'un smoking sombre qui faisait ressortir sa musculature imposante ainsi que sa peau pâle et un cummerbund en satin sombre à la taille. Le brun détourna la tête en rougissant quand il s'aperçut qu'il fixait un peu trop l'inconnu alors que celui-ci souriait d'une manière étrange.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry en retournant à sa contemplation du jardin et faisant de son mieux pour calmer son cœur qui s'était affolé à la vue du blond.

- Alors puis-je rester ici, avec vous ?

- Bien sûr, si vous avez envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me demandez la permission, je suis un invité comme vous.

- Par pure politesse, répondit le blond d'une manière désinvolte en levant sa tête vers le ciel.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange et se dit qu'il devait être américain car son accent n'était pas celui d'un anglais.

- Vous êtes Américain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda curieusement le brun, d'habitude il n'était pas aussi curieux mais le blond l'intriguait.

Ce dernier eut le sourire aux lèvres et posa son regard sur Harry qui se sentit comme hypnotisé par ses yeux gris.

_Oui, effectivement je suis américain, je suppose que mon accent m'a trahi.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry, il voulait s'en aller loin du blond, il l'intimidait et en plus en sa présence le brun n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait, il a toujours été maître de lui-même, que ce soit en présence de nouvelles personnes ou des chefs d'entreprises à qui il devait livrer des courriers confidentiels. Le blond avait une présence animale qui vous écrasait sur place.

- Je viens de me rappeler que je me suis pas encore présenté, excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je suis Draco Malfoy, dit le blond en présentant sa main vers Harry qui la saisit.

Il fut parcouru de tout le long de son corps par un électro choc, il retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Draco, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Har…Harry Potter, bafouilla le brun.

- Harry Potter, dit seulement le blond en faisant frémir Harry.

Ils entendirent le début d'une valse depuis la salle de danse Draco tendit sa main vers Harry qui le regarda son comprendre.

- Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? Demanda Draco, le brun le fixa choqué

"Ce type est fou ou quoi, nous sommes deux hommes comme peut-il demander ce genre de chose ?"

- Euh, je suis un homme au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

- Je vois bien que vous êtes un homme, je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Deux hommes ne dansent pas la valse ou aucune autre danse ensemble, expliqua Harry, sidéré que le blond ne se rende pas compte de celà.

- C'est une théorie idiote, dit le blond, en prenant la main d'Harry pour l'attirer vers lui.

Il posa sa main sur la hanche du brun et mit celle du brun sur son épaule et joint leurs deux mains, ils commencèrent à danser, disons plutôt que le brun suivit le rythme imposé du blond. La main posée sur la hanche du brun le rapprocha un peu plus du corps de Draco, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant le corps dur du blond collé au sien. En voyant le brun se mordre la lèvre, les reins du blond prirent feu. Il se retenait pour ne pas coller Harry sur un mur pour le prendre. La chaleur que le corps du blond dégageait rassurait Harry, ses peurs les plus grandes disparaissaient petit à petit.

Inconsciemment, Harry posa sa tête sur le torse puissant de Draco qui lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe mais le brun ne le sentit pas, plongé dans un cocon chaleureux. Mais tout prit fin dès que retentit la dernière note de musique. Draco lâcha le brun, ce dernier quitta à regret les bras chaleureux du blond et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il fit à peine deux pas qu'il se retrouve collé contre un mur, tandis que Draco l'embrasse. Harry écarquillait les yeux mais ne fait rien pour repousser le blond, un baiser doux débuta. Draco commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun pour l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche. Harry ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'un homme l'embrasse. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait repousser le blond mais la force lui manquait, alors il fit une chose qui l'étonna lui-même, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser rentrer la langue de Draco qui rejoint sa consœur. Elles commencèrent un ballet endiablé et sensuel, le baiser devint érotique. Harry gémissait sans retenue tandis que Draco collait leurs bassins et commença à les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ils cessèrent le baiser pour manque d'oxygène.

Draco caressa les lèvres rougies D'Harry par le baiser avec son pouce, le brun rougit devant le geste du blond.

A Suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: A Mysterious invitation

Chapter: II

Rating: M pour la suite

Warning ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon !

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement un moment puis Draco prit la parole.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus simple de se tutoyer.

-Euh… oui, je crois, répondit Harry. Le blond le regarda sans rien ajouter.

Le brun fit de même, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

-Si, tu savais ce que j'aimerais te faire, tu te serais enfuis sur-le-champ. Lui murmura Draco en se penchant et léchant d'une manière obscène l'oreille gauche du brun.

Ce dernier sentit une partie intime de son corps se réveiller. Ce soir il avait envie de faire des folies, même si ce n'était pas prévu dans son programme. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il coucherait avec un homme, ce blond lui donnait envie d'essayer. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, qui était toujours penché sur lui, et l'embrassa à plein bouche puis il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-Alors ne te retiens pas.

Dès la fin de sa phrase, Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils traversèrent la salle, mais aucun des invités ne fit attention à eux. Ils montèrent un escalier et le blond ouvrit une porte qui conduisait à une chambre. Ensuite, il poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

Il passa ses mains autour de la taille du brun et colla son érection sur les fesses d'Harry qui sursauta en rougissant. Sentir l'érection de Draco excitait le brun. Draco le retourna et l'embrassa en lui enlevant sa veste et sa chemise. En quelques minutes, Harry se retrouva torse nu devant le blond qui se lèchait les lèvres, ressemblant à un animal devant sa proie.

Il le soulèva, tel une princesse, pour le jeter sur le lit puis il commença à retirer ses vêtements, il était nu comme le jour de sa naissance devant Harry qui prit peur en voyant l'érection imposante de son futur amant.

Draco monta sur le lit, sensuellement, et enleva le pantalon, ainsi que le boxeur du brun. Ensuite, il l'embrassa à nouveau en titillant les tétons d'Harry qui devinrent durs face à ce traitement, le brun gémissait et celà excitait de plus en plus le blond.

Draco lècha le ventre du brun jusqu'au nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue, puis il écarta les cuisses d'Harry et présenta trois doigts au brun qui les lècha sensuellement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Draco.

Ce dernier les retira après quelques secondes, puis il mit un premier doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolée d'Harry. Celui-ci grimaça devant cette intrusion, un deuxième doigt rejoignut le premier, Harry commençait à avoir mal. Voyant cela, le blond prit son érection en bouche et le suça de haut en bas pour détourner l'attention du brun.  
>Harry gémit de plus en plus et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres.<p>

Les gémissements d'Harry excitaient de plus en plus le blond qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Draco retira ses doigts en écartant les cuisses d'Harry puis se positionna devant l'entrée de ce dernier, il attendit d'avoir le feu vert pour commencer. Le brun avait peur, le sexe du blond l'effrayait mais il hocha la tête. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout, c'était un principe qu'il suivait depuis son enfance.

Draco le pénètra d'un coup, faisant hurler de douleur Harry. Le blond, essayant, de focaliser l'attention du brun sur autre chose, prit l'érection qui s'était ramollie et commença à le masturber. Le brun sentit la douleur disparaître pour laisser place au plaisir et commença à gémir sous le traitement du blond.

Harry donna un coup de hanche, Draco commença à se déplacer lentement en lui, le tenant par les hanche, puis ses coups de reins dévinrent de plus en plus profonds, changeant à chaque fois d'angle pour trouver le point qui ferait grimper aux rideaux le brun.

-Ahhhh ! gémit Harry.

Draco n'eut cessé de frapper la prostate du brun pour le satisfaire encore plus. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, rapides, brutaux et erratiques. Harry n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Lorsque Draco sentit que leurs ébats atteignaient leur paroxysme, il reprit l'érection du brun et commença à le masturber aux mêmes rythme que ses coups de reins.

Harry finit par se déverser entre leurs deux corps en poussant un cri de jouissance, Draco le suivit en déversant sa semence dans le corps du brun pour le marquer comme sien.

Le blond s'effondra sur son amant et blottit son visage dans son cou, Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'accrocha à lui. Ne voulant pas l'étouffer plus longtemps. Draco s'allongea sur le lit en attirant le brun pour le serrer dans ses bras et s'endormir.

Harry, quant à lui, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil,son cerveau charbonnait à plein feu. IL n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu coucher avec un homme et, de surcroît, aimé autant. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre, réveillant Harry qui rougit en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il regarda son amant toujours endormi. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, se leva puis mis ses affaires et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le voiturier lui ramena sa voiture et il monta en observant une dernière fois le manoir. Il regrettait de partir comme un voleur mais ais que pouvait-il faire? Certes, il avait passé une soirée inoubliable, mais il fallait revenir à la réalité et suivre le cours de sa vie. Un homme tel que Draco vivait dans un monde différent que le sien.

En rentrant chez lui il prit un bain, il rougit quand la semence de Draco coula le long de sa jambe, lui rappelant le plaisir qu'il avait eu. Après le bain, il mangea un morceau en regardant les infos, le gala de la veille était mentionné, son téléphone sonna le brun se leva et décrocha.

-Allô !

-Allô, Harry tu es enfin rentré ! s'exclama Hermione toute joyeuse.

-Oui, Hermione tu as un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que je voulais savoir si tu avais découvert qui était le mystérieux expéditeur de l'invitation.

Harry avait complètement oublié de chercher qui lui avait envoyé cette fameuse invitation. En tout cas, il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie mais il se décida de ne pas en parler, ça restera son petit secret.

-Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas découvert qui c'étais.

-Dommage, soupira tristement Hermione à travers le téléphone.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, je te laisse, dit la brunette en raccrochant sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry retourna dans son canapé et passa la journée à regarder des films.

Une semaine passa depuis le fameux gala, Harry retrouva son traintrain quotient en gardant en mémoire sa soirée avec Draco. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de rêver du blond. Ses nuits étaient peupléesde Draco lui faisant l'amour, tous les matins il se réveillait avec une érection, frustrée que ses rêves se réalisent pas.

Un dimanche où Harry était sorti s'acheter des croissants, en revenant il vit une décapotable devant sa maison, un homme était adossé dessus. En s'approchant de plus près, il se pétrifia sur place en découvrant que l'homme n'était d'autre que son fantasme et amant d'un soir, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait un jean gris avec une chemise noire, par-dessus une veste grise et des lunettes de soleil. Quand il remarqua Harry, il les enleva puis scruta le brun de la tête aux pieds sans rien dire. Se sentant malaise Harry, prit la parole.

-Bonjour.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Après que tu te sois sauvé comme un voleur, gronda le blond, en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il s'aperçut que les gens autour d'eux les scrutaient curieusement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et invita le blond à rentrer. Ce dernier hésita un instant puis rentra, le brun le fit assoir dans le salon et lui servit un café noir serré.

-Je suis désolé d'être parti, mais comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? Demanda Harry.

il ne se rappela pas d'avoir dit au blond où il habitait. Ce dernier eut un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Il suffit de chercher, répondit évasivement Draco.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Draco soupira, agacé que le brun n'aie pas compris la raison de sa visite.

-Tu croyais quoi? Que je te laisserais tranquille après la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, et surtout que j'attendais ce moment depuis deux ans.

Harry le fixa, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le blond. Il avait l'impression que Draco le connaissait avant cette soirée ce qui était assez saugrenu puisque Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne te suis pas là ? le questionna Harry.

-Le gala n'est pas notre première rencontre, répondit simplement Draco.

-Comment ça ? s'écria Harry surpris.

Draco passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en les décoiffant, ce qui le rendait sexy aux yeux du brun.

-Sais-tu que Blaise Zabani a fait ses études à Harvard ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Oui, je suis au courant, répondit le brun attendant les explications du blond.

-Je l'ai rencontré pendant notre première année, nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Je suis venu à Londres il y a deux ans pour son anniversaire. Un jour, alors que nous étions en visite dans l'une de ses entreprises, je t'ai vu discuter avec la réceptionniste. Ton sourire et ton rire mon plu immé n'avais jamais rencontré une personne comme toi, tu paraissais tellement innocent et pur. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu une personne telle que toi. J'ai voulu venir vers toi pour te parler mais tu es partis sans même jeter un regard vers ma direction. Tandis que moi je restais comme un con, planté au milieu du Hall à regarder vers la porte où tu étais parti, relata Draco en observant Harry attendant sa réaction.

Ce dernier le fixait sans bougé en réfléchissons quelque chose l'intriquer dans cette histoire.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que notre rencontre au gala n'est pas due au hasard, supposa Harry son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine après la confession du blond.

-Tu as raison, c'est moi qui ai envoyé l'invitation, avoua Draco.

Harry pensa que Hermione serait heureuse de savoir enfin qui était l'expéditeur de l'invitation.

-Pourquoi tu as attendu deux ans ?, redemanda le brun, Draco aurait pu le contacter bien avantx non ?

-Je n'ai pas pu rester à Londres très longtemps, mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture et j'ai dû repartir sur-le-champ, expliqua le blond.

Au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait y voir de la tristesse. Harry se leva et s'assit à côté du blond, et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Il comprenait la souffrance de Draco, même si celui-ci ne l'affichait pas perdre un être cher était très douloureux pour toute personne.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Draco en caressant le dos d'Harry pour le consoler.

-Je pleure pour toi, idiot, puisque tu n'y arrives pas, répondit Harry, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Draco se figea, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'une personne pleurait pour lui.

Harry le surprenait, il avait su que c'était une personne à part, mais pas à ce point. Il prit Harry et le posa sur ses genoux puis l'embrassa d'un baiser doux. Il aimait sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, le blond posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus, il ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Draco pénétrait son antre buccal. Le baiser devint plus sensuel, érotique. Après quelques minutes, ils cessèrent le baiser en se regardant dans les yeux. Harry se sentait à sa place sur les genoux, et dans les bras de Draco.

-Je te dois te prévenir, tu pars avec moi pour New York. Il est hors de question que je te laisse à Londres. Ta place est auprès de moi et nulle part ailleurs, le prévint possessivement Draco.

Sa prise sur les hanches d'Harry se resserra.

Alors que le brun le regardait choqué, et en même temps heureux que Draco envisage un avenir entre eux. Harry ne se voyait pas vivre loin de son blond.

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de te suivre et pas toi qui resterais à Londres ? questionna Harry en faisant une adorable moue, Draco l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

-Parce que, mon très cher Harry, je suis à la tête d'un empire que mon père m'a confié donc je suis dans l'obligation de rentrer en Amérique.

-Un empire ? demanda Harry surpris, il s'attentait que Draco soit riche mais pas à ce point.

-Oui, l'empire Malfoy, répondit fièrement Draco avec un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

En voyant cela Harry roula des yeux et lui donna une claque sur la tête.

-On se calme Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la tête d'un empire que tu dois avoir la grosse tête, le gronda Harry n'aimant pas les gens prétentieux ou arrogants.

Le blond lui donna un autre baiser sur le front pour s'excuser, le brun lui sourit en retour.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te suivre, abdiqua Harry.

-Pour l'instant j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, dit Draco, sensuellement, en se levant, Harry toujours dans ses bras qui s'accrocha en passant ses mains sous le cou du blond.

-Dis-moi, où est ta chambre? questionna Draco. Harry lui indiqua et il fila comme une flèche jusqu'à la chambre.

Quelques minutes après, on entendait des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisirs.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry partit vivre aux États-Unis auprès de Draco, ils vécurent une vie paisible et heureuse. Mais avec son lot de disputes après tout, quel couple ne se disputait jamais.

THE END


End file.
